


hold me like you'll never leave me

by pseudowriter



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eleanor and park by girl in red, it says teen bc kaoru cusses once :(, no one gets hurt though, title is from uhhh, very good song :D, warning: slipping on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowriter/pseuds/pseudowriter
Summary: On a snowy day, Rei goes on a walk, and meets Kaoru by accident.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	hold me like you'll never leave me

Even though Rei dislikes winter as a whole, he still finds himself taking a walk outside, admiring the snowy scenery and some of the other units throwing snow at each other.

He recalled Kaoru telling him about the times he’s gone ice skating, and made a fantasy date—We should go some time. It’s fun.

Rei sighed, watching his breath puff up into smoke in the air. His foot hit the ground strangely, and he slipped. Rei barely registered anything before he was falling back and staring up at-

“Rei-kun, are you okay?”

Kaoru was staring down at him, holding his arms and preventing him from smashing his back against the concrete. “You should be more careful, Rei-kun. What if I wasn’t here, and you broke your back?”

Rei hoped, he prayed, that his reddening face could be attributed to the cold. “Kaoru-kun, even though I may be old, I’m not fragile.”

Kaoru laughed and pulled him to stand up straight. Before Rei had realized, it was snowing, and Kaoru reached to brush snow off his head. “You look cold. It’s snowy out, I thought you were smarter than this.” Kaoru pulled off his muffler and wrapped it around Rei’s neck. “Is it any warmer?”

Rei ducked his head, hiding everything under his nose. “It’s warm. It smells like you, Kaoru-kun.”

“Well, I was just wearing it until now. Do you mind telling me why you decided to go ice skating today?”

Rei laughed. “There’s no need for your sass, Kaoru-kun. I merely tried to take a short walk.”

Rei wanted to take a picture and frame Kaoru’s incredulous face. “In this weather? Aren’t vampires cold-blooded, or something?”

“Yes, well, it’s nice-looking, isn’t it? And you’re out here too, were you on a date?”

Kaoru flushed, a little. “Actually… I wasn’t. I was looking for you, but Tenshouin-kun said that you went on a walk, so…”

Rei’s eyes widened, but he failed to grasp his voice in time for a semi-normal reply, so he leaned forward and dropped his head against Kaoru’s shoulder.

“Rei-kun?!”

“Forgive me, Kaoru-kun, but could you lend this old man your shoulder for a short while?”

Kaoru puffed out a sigh. After a moment, he lifted his arms to hug Rei around the shoulders. “You’re freezing.”

Rei lifted his head. “Why were you looking for me?”

Kaoru gave him a blank look. “Um, Rei-kun… Did you forget?”

A sinking feeling settled in Rei’s stomach. “Forget… what?”

“We have UNDEAD practice today. Poor Wan-chan was pissed beyond belief.”

Rei stared at Kaoru with wide eyes. Moments passed, and Kaoru began to worry that he broke him. Rei dropped his head on Kaoru’s shoulder again with a loud thunk.

Kaoru stifled a laugh. “I’ll just text them that it’s canceled. Do you want me to take you home? Yuuta-kun says he went out for today.”

“Yes, please,” Rei said, muffled in Kaoru’s jacket.

“Okay, come on. Stand up straight. Do you want me to hold your hand so you don’t fall again?”

Rei knows he’s teasing, but he stands up straight and laces Kaoru’s fingers between his own. “I’ll be sure to catch you when you fall, Kaoru-kun, as a thank you~”

Kaoru huffed out a laugh. “If I fall while we’re holding hands, then won't you come tumbling down too?” He sighed. “Oh, well. I’m fine with this, even if we both fall and break our asses.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my first post and it's reikao... anyhoo i really adore their ship and dynamic! sorry it's kind of short, i just watched two instagram edits by uzshiki and meteordite, cried over them, and then this was written. 
> 
> have a good day! :D


End file.
